


По ту сторону здравого смысла

by alessie, Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Вейдер берет Оби-Вана в плен и шантажом принуждает к сексу





	

— Ты слаб, как и все джедаи.

«Если на тебя надеть подавители Силы, ты тоже будешь беспомощен», — зло подумал Оби-Ван. В любой другой момент он опустил бы это чувство в Силу, но теперь Сила ему была недоступна, и поэтому Оби-Ван попытался подавить злость и оттолкнуть ее в сторону. Сильные эмоции туманят разум, а сейчас он не мог себе позволить такую слабость. К тому же перед ним был весьма выразительный пример того, до какой степени можно опуститься, дав чувствам завладеть собой.

— Именно поэтому вы проиграли Темной Стороне.

— По-моему, во время моей последней встречи с Темной Стороной это она осталась без руки и ног.

Лицо Вейдера, не скрытое шлемом, исказилось гримасой ярости. Липкий страх пополз по спине Оби-Вана, но он заставил себя смотреть Вейдеру прямо в глаза.

Когда-нибудь, возможно, Вейдер убьет его за очередную шуточку, но Оби-Вана это мало волновало. У него не было ни оружия, ни Силы, он мог ранить Вейдера только словом — и не собирался отказывать себе в этом удовольствии.

Вейдер грубо сорвал с него верхнюю тунику и толкнул к стене.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он. — Можешь сколько угодно хвалиться, но это ты сейчас подчиняешься мне.

Вейдера как будто удовлетворяла сама мысль о том, что Оби-Ван согласился заняться с ним сексом, — если, конечно, это так можно назвать, — под шантажом.

Оби-Ван не мог отделаться от ощущения, что перед ним мелькнул гадко извращенный отзвук Энакина с его романтичным отношением к сексу. Для него сама идея о том, чтобы использовать секс как товар, была отвратительной, и когда Оби-Ван как-то затронул в разговоре эту тему, Энакин высказался в том духе, что он скорее бы умер от голода, чем стал бы спать за деньги. Что было преувеличением, конечно: он был талантливым техником, и даже в самом отчаянном положении ему не пришлось бы продавать свое тело.

Энакин считал вынужденный секс отвратительным, и теперь Вейдер думает, что уготовил Оби-Вану участь хуже физических пыток.

Что ж, хорошо, что Оби-Ван относится к сексу совсем по-другому, а Вейдер не видит дальше своего собственного носа.

Пока гибкие манипуляторы медицинских дроидов снимали с Вейдера доспехи, Оби-Ван разделся. Бакта залечила все ссадины и кровоподтеки, которые остались после их прошлой встречи, и теперь Оби-Вану казалось, что это противоестественно: шрамы оставались только у него в душе, но никогда — на теле.

Садясь в медитационное кресло Вейдера, Оби-Ван решал, какую из своих фантазий лучше вспомнить, чтобы возбудиться. Может, с Сатин? Но мысль о Сатин только наполняла его сердце печалью. Она умерла у него на руках, как до этого Квай-Гон.

Мир несправедлив: чудесные люди умирают, а такие, как Вейдер и Мол выживают, чтобы сеять хаос и разрушение.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Отлично, он будет смотреть в потолок и думать о тщетности бытия, пока Вейдер трахает его.

Взяв тюбик со смазкой, Оби-Ван начал себя растягивать. Он отвернулся от Вейдера: проще было сосредоточиться на процессе, не думая о том, что ему предстоит секс с насильником, на который в этот раз он согласился «добровольно».

— Неприятно меня видеть?

Оби-Ван не заметил, как Вейдер оказался к нему так близко. Он грубо схватил Оби-Вана за подбородок и дернул его голову к себе, а потом нагнулся, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Его глаза горели желтым.

— Это ты сделал меня уродом, не смей от меня отворачиваться.

— Во всяком случае, теперь форма вполне соответствует содержанию.

Механические пальцы Вейдера до боли сжались на его подбородке: Оби-Ван почувствовал, что останутся синяки. Он все еще сидел в медицинском кресле, не зная, что делать дальше. Обычно Вейдер грубо брал его сзади, но теперь они были лицом к лицу. Сейчас Вейдер был без своих доспехов, и Оби-Ван впервые мог пристально рассмотреть его вблизи. Что ж, он был прав: это не доставило ему ни малейшего удовольствия.

— Печально видеть, что Палпатин на тебя даже бакту пожалел. Все кредиты ушли на его золотую статую на Корусанте, а тебе пришлось прикладывать к ожогам свежее дерьмо банты?

— Это не твое дело, Кеноби.

— Или ему было просто невыносимо, что ты будешь выглядеть лучше него?

— Заткнись! — почти прорычал Вейдер. Его голос без вокодера был глухим и хриплым. Живым.

Оби-Ван ожидал, что Вейдер, как и раньше, просто трахнет — нет, неподходящее слово — изнасилует его, но вместо того, чтобы войти в него, Вейдер почти нежно провел рукой по его бедру. Оби-Ван дернулся от прикосновения.

Вейдер смотрел на него с легким презрением.

— Вот уж не думал, что можно заставить тебя дрожать от страха.

Оби-Ван ничего ему не ответил. Рука Вейдера скользнула выше, оглаживая живот Оби-Вана. Он постарался сосредоточиться только на своих ощущениях. Ничего пугающего: металлические пальцы прохладные и гладкие, прикосновения нежные, ласкающие... Ох, это как-то неправильно.

Вейдер опустился на колени, так что их лица были теперь друг напротив друга. Оби-Ван почувствовал, что спина у него напряжена и неестественно выпрямлена, — он сам и не заметил, как сменил расслабленную позу.

Вейдер протянул руку, провел пальцами по его щеке, убрал за ухо непослушную прядь волос — Оби-Ван так их и не обстриг. Его взгляд был пристальным и тяжелым, и Оби-Ван с трудом его выдерживал. Его надо было выдержать.

— Я так хотел тебя выебать, когда был падаваном.

Оби-Ван снова вздрогнул. Его не шокировало признание Вейдера — многие падаваны влюблялись в своих учителей, — но впервые тот говорил о себе как об Энакине Скайуокере, не оставляя между ними дистанции. «Я хотел», не «Энакин».

— Я тебе отвратителен, старый ханжа?

— Во всяком случае, не по этой причине, — честно ответил Оби-Ван.

— Мне уже наплевать. Ты все равно мой.

Вейдер притянул его к себе, уткнулся носом в шею, обхватил руками за талию: кожа у него была горячей, а металлические протезы холодными, и Оби-Ван чувствовал то место чуть выше локтя, где живая плоть переходила в металл. Это было слишком похоже на нормальные объятия — как будто Вейдер был его любовником.

Оби-Ван вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочет, чтобы Вейдер касался его как любовник, — это могла быть Сатин, или Квинлан, или Луминара, но никак не Вейдер.

И все же это было приятно. Чисто физически приятно: чужое теплое тело рядом, нежные прикосновения — Оби-Вана давным-давно никто так не касался.

Вейдер горячо лизнул его шею.

— Ты так и будешь сидеть и ждать, пока я тебя трахну? — он слегка отстранился, и его руки сползли Оби-Вану на бедра. — Так, по-твоему, выглядит секс?

— По-моему, к сексу не принуждают шантажом.

Глаза Вейдера опасно сузились, и Оби-Ван ощутил, что больше не контролирует свое тело. Он потянулся к Вейдеру и поцеловал его в уголок губ, обхватил ладонью затылок. Пальцами Оби-Ван чувствовал шрамы на его коже, но рука ему не принадлежала — ей управляла Сила.

Слепой ужас парализовал бы его, если бы он все еще владел своим телом.

— Я достаточно ясно намекнул? — спросил Вейдер, отстраняясь от него. Контроль над телом снова возвращался, и Оби-Ван кивнул. Куда уж доходчивее.

Дрожащей рукой Оби-Ван провел по его плечу. Вся кожа Вейдера была покрыта ожогами, и Оби-Ван не знал, чувствует ли он прикосновения.

— Так-то лучше.

На мгновение на его лице мелькнула самодовольная улыбка, и в этой усмешке было что-то от Энакина. Вейдер не улыбался. Или, возможно, Оби-Ван настолько привык воспринимать его только безликой маской, что не мог представить улыбки на его лице.

Вейдер ласкал его тело медленно, словно растягивая удовольствие, Оби-Ван почти механически отвечал ему. Наконец, он подхватил Оби-Вана за бедра и подтянул к себе, так что тому пришлось раздвинуть ноги, чтобы не упереться коленями в его живот. Вейдер обхватил ладонью его яйца, и Оби-Ван инстинктивно попытался свести ноги обратно, но у него, конечно, не получилось. Умом он понимал, что Вейдер пока не собирается вредить ему: если бы хотел, то просто бы изнасиловал, не устраивая всех этих плясок с шантажом, — но тело ему не доверяло, и чем интимнее становились прикосновения, тем больше Оби-Вану хотелось сбежать. Не удивительно, что он до сих пор не возбудился, хотя Вейдер ласкал его вполне умело (Оби-Вану не хотелось думать о том, когда он этому научился).

— Не дергайся.

Выпустив яйца, Вейдер провел пальцем по его анусу. Оби-Ван с трудом заставил себя расслабиться — как раз вовремя: палец скользнул внутрь. Металл протеза уже нагрелся о кожу, но все равно его нельзя было спутать с живой рукой. Гладкий и твердый, он напоминал какой-то медицинский инструмент, и Оби-Ван постарался изгнать из головы сбивающие ассоциации.

— Подрочи себе, — приказал ему Вейдер.

Сам он уже был возбужден.

Оби-Ван молча подчинился ему. Он растерял настроение придумывать колкости, и Вейдер как будто даже выглядел разочарованным. Оби-Ван грустно усмехнулся.

Выдавив на ладонь смазку, он привычно обхватил рукой член. Кажется, он слишком много времени провел в одиночестве на Татуине, раз успел обзавестись такой привычкой. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть Вейдера перед собой, хотя все еще ощущал его дыхание на своей коже и его запах: смесь машинного масла, металла, лекарств и антисептика, за которыми практически терялся естественный запах тела. Оби-Ван ласкал себя с закрытыми глазами, стараясь не думать о Вейдере, но возбуждение все не приходило. Довольно сложно расслабиться, когда в твоей заднице ковыряется металлический палец.

Вейдер прижался щекой к колену Оби-Вана; его дыхание участилось, а движения пальца замедлились, стали почти механическими, будто бы он был слишком поглощен зрелищем.

«Нашел себе бесплатное порно», — с досадой подумал Оби-Ван. К тому же порно выходило скорее жалким, чем возбуждающим. «Мужчина средних лет безрезультатно пытается вызвать эрекцию».

— Что, в твоем возрасте уже совсем не встает, старик? — Насмешка в голосе была совсем ребячливой, как у Энакина, и Оби-Ван вдруг отчетливо представил его рядом, на месте Вейдера. Щеки горят от возбуждения, волосы в беспорядке, взгляд из-под длинных ресниц жадный и веселый. Мысленный взор Оби-Вана скользнул ниже, по загорелому телу Энакина, не изуродованному шрамами и ожогами.

Член в руке начал твердеть. Оби-Ван не стал открывать глаза, чтобы не сбить настрой. Он почувствовал легкий сухой поцелуй на своем колене — губы у Вейдера были горячими — и представил, что это Энакин целует его. Оби-Ван попытался сдержать стон, но у него не получилось, хотя вместо стона вышел всхлип.

Палец Вейдера выскользнул из его ануса, а рука сжалась на бедре.

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза и теперь не мог отделаться от образа Энакина: он видел его в наклоне головы Вейдера, в том, как он прикусил нижнюю губу, наблюдая за Оби-Ваном... ему стало тошно от этого узнавания, возбуждение начало спадать, но тут Вейдер резко рванулся вперед, ловя его рот губами. В последний момент Оби-Ван успел заметить, что глаза у него голубые. От неожиданности он дернулся, отпуская член, и вцепился в Вейдера.

Вейдер целовался жадно и настойчиво, Оби-Ван отвечал — так же быстро и лихорадочно. Вейдер целовал его шею, до боли, будто не рассчитав силу, сдавил его предплечья, и Оби-Ван рефлекторно сжал его коленями, ощущая внутренней стороной бедер горячую шершавую кожу. Сейчас ему хотелось секса, но еще больше — изгнать из разума воспоминания и мысли об Энакине, любым возможным способом. Он снова притянул к себе Вейдера, ощущая под пальцами густую вязь шрамов, и изо всех сил прикусил его губу.

Тот сразу отшатнулся, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Кто учил тебя целоваться, бешеная нексу?!

— Я подумал, что ситхам нравится боль. Вентресс нравилась, во всяком случае.

Он знал, что это разозлит Вейдера, и действительно — тот снова больно сжал его предплечье и грубо дернул на себя, так что Оби-Ван почти стукнулся лбом о его подбородок.

— Не смей даже упоминать о ней. Ты мой и только мой.

Оби-Ван облизнул губы. Не самое подходящее время для диалога. Сложно сочинять предложения больше трех слов.

— Список моих любовников длиннее, чем список твоих лекарств.

Ну вот, получилось. Оби-Ван хотел сказать что-нибудь еще, но Вейдер заткнул его поцелуем, а потом резко вошел в него, помогая себе рукой. Оби-Ван задохнулся и сжался на члене, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Вейдера: он был смазан и растянут, он знал, что провоцирует Вейдера и попытался заранее расслабиться, но ощущений все равно оказалось слишком много. Вейдер застонал ему в рот, а потом, дрожа и тяжело дыша, уткнулся в шею. Было видно, что он сдерживается и дает привыкнуть, но сейчас Оби-Ван ненавидел его за этот фарс, эту пародию на уважение и заботу о партнере.

Вейдер отстранился, переводя дыхание. Его дыхание сбивалось, и Оби-Ван вспомнил, что ему сложно подолгу находиться без маски даже в камере. Впрочем, это не его проблема.

Оби-Ван закинул ноги ему на плечи — так было удобнее.

— Ну же, трахни меня уже.

Это было странное ощущение: ему хотелось и кончить, и чтобы все немедленно закончилось; ему хотелось снова оказаться в своей комнате, подальше от Вейдера, и ему хотелось, чтобы Вейдер трахнул его, по-настоящему трахнул, пусть даже в этой жалком подобии добровольного секса.

— Попроси меня хорошенько.

— Ты говоришь как герой дрянного голопорно.

Вейдер снова начал двигаться в нем, теперь медленнее, подыскивая нужный темп; Оби-Ван уже достаточно расслабился, чтобы не чувствовать боли, он сам подался навстречу и почувствовал, как Сила подхватывает его под спину. Вейдер не управлял им и не держал его, позволяя Оби-Вану найти подходящий угол. Оби-Ван сполз ниже, но так лежать было неудобно — кто вообще придумал это пыточное кресло?! — и тогда Вейдер подхватил его свободной рукой под спину.

— Так хорошо, — выдохнул Оби-Ван. — Быстрее.

Вейдер ускорил темп, и Оби-Ван вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. У него самого уже сбилось дыхание, на лбу выступил пот, мышцы ног болели от неудобной позы и наваливающегося на него тяжелого тела, но каждое движение внутри приносило вспышки вязкого, тянущего удовольствия. Оби-Ван обхватил член рукой. Он был уже на взводе, и ему хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить; сперма полилась по пальцам, и часть ее, кажется, попала на живот Вейдера. На этот раз Оби-Ван не стал сдерживать стон. Вейдер наклонился к нему, легонько закусил нижнюю губу, и Оби-Ван сам его поцеловал. Вейдер подался бедрами вперед еще раз — и тоже кончил, Оби-Ван обнимал ладонями его лицо, но больше они не целовались, только соприкасались лбами.

Оби-Ван разжал ладони, и Вейдер отпустил его. Обивка кресла под спиной была влажной и липкой. Оби-Ван опустил ноги и постарался отдышаться. Вейдер все так же склонялся над ним и в его вздохах слышались странные всхлипы. Рука, упершаяся в кресло за спиной Оби-Вана, мелко подрагивала, и сквозь посткоитальный дурман он с трудом понял, что Вейдер задыхается. Оби-Ван сосредоточился, вспоминая, где в камере дыхательная маска. Наверняка где-то под боком, чтобы ее можно было надеть в любой момент.

Оби-Ван протянул руку к правой панели, и действительно маска оказалась там. Он протянул ее Вейдеру, сам не зная, зачем это делает. Он мог бы оставить его без помощи и надеяться, что тот повредился умом от кислородного голодания. Жестоко, но это помогло бы его обезвредить.

Вейдер схватился правой рукой за маску, попытался выпрямиться — и тут же, потеряв равновесие, осел прямо на Оби-Вана. В первую секунду у него перехватило дыхание: Вейдер был тяжелым, и его локоть уперся Оби-Вану в диафрагму. Тот подумал, что стоило бы сбросить его на пол, но вместо этого просто развернул его поудобнее. До пола шланг кислородной маски все равно бы не дотянулся.

«Кажется, мастер Джинн успел привить мне любовь к жалким формам жизни», — с раздражением подумал он. Покажи ему Палпатина в таком же ужасном состоянии — и он проникнется сочувствием.

Наверное. А может, и нет. Палпатин насквозь лжив, он не будет демонстрировать слабость, только притворится слабым, чтобы потом укусить, как песчаная гадюка.

Вейдер хотя бы прямолинеен.

Жизнь заставляет разбираться в сортах дерьма.

Ноги начало сводить от веса Вейдера. Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку кресла, перехватил его за талию и притянул к себе, так что его голова оказалась у него на плече. В ярком свете медицинской камеры Вейдер выглядел бледным, как покойник. На лбу у него выступила испарина, которую Оби-Ван машинально отер рукой.

Эта сцена выглядела почти мирной, но Оби-Ван не собирался обманывать себя. Скоро Вейдер очнется и возненавидит его еще больше за то, что он стал свидетелем его слабости.

А пока... ну, Оби-Ван хотя бы кончил.


End file.
